


Hampster Man

by CarlsGotBones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Father-Son Relationship, ladders - Freeform, oatmeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlsGotBones/pseuds/CarlsGotBones
Summary: A father would do anything to save his son......





	Hampster Man

One day a man and his hamster son walked out of the house to go to the park so that the man could show his hamster the trees. They had walked five miles when the hamster began to sob violently. They arrived at the park. The hamster did not notice because he was too busy crying. “I want to see a tree” whined the hamster. “look son” said the man “that is a tree right there” the hamster ran to the tree and climbed up the tree. Then the hamster said “look man there is a ladder in the tree”. “oh wow son that is very interesting what kind of ladder did you find my dear hamster son”. The man was looking at the tree with the ladder. 

The hamster replied: “this is a ladder made out of metal and wood. More wood than metal. Very rare. This means a storms a comin.” Just as the hamster said that a lot of rainclouds began to form. “jump down ill catch you son!” The man shouted but it was too late, the hamster was being blown away by the wind from the storm. “oh no!!!! Son!!!!” The man yelled louder so that the hamster could hear. “man the wind is blowing me away that is wild I don’t know what to do man I am your hamster son goodbye forever I guess.” Then the storm went away with the hamster. “I have to get my hamster son back I have to ask him if he ate my oatmeal 3 years ago” 

Then the man went on a journey to find his hamster son. He did not like this journey but he needed oatmeal closure. Oatsure? Oatsure. 

He grabbed a sword that had been lying in the grass after the storm blew through and started hitting the tree to get the ladder down. When he got the ladder down he started to interrogate it. “where is my boy!!!” Shouted the man as he slapped the ladder so hard his hand turned purple. Then he thrust the sword into the ladder “where is my boy!!!!!!!!” He hit the ladder over and over until it was a pile of ladder bits. Then using the ladder bits he made another sword so now he had two swords for his journey. 

He ran into the direction his son was blew away into and ran as fast as he could because his son and the clouds were so much faster than his tiny human legs. He ran to where the clouds lived and found his son in a cage. The hamster cried seven tears and said “man this is a trap you have to leave” the man cried only six tears because he is not weaker than a hamster! The man tried to run but then a raincloud grabbed his leg and held him upside down.

“I have gotten you now” said the cloud “oh no you’ve gotten me” said the man while he was upside down and his face was turning blue because he was upside down and dying. But the clouds didn’t know he was dying because they only know about hamsters and clouds not about humans. But then again even if they did know they wouldn’t care because they don’t care about humans health. The clouds put the man into the same small cage as the hamster and they hugged because that is the mans hamster son they have to do that. 

Then the man asked the question. “did you eat my oatmeal 3 years ago?” The hamster shed two tears this time but he was smiling and laughing a very evil laugh. “yes!! Yes I ate your oatmeal!!!! I ate it and I knew it was yours but im actually evil!!” The man gasped surprised because he didn’t know his hamster son was evil. “I am not even your real son!” The man sobbed very violently!! “I didn’t know I was adopted! Why would you not tell me that I was adopted!!!” The man was very sad and surprised because his son was turning into his true form!! The hamsters head got twice as big and now he had a blue cape. The man broke out of the cage and ran away while he was crying because he didn’t like that his son was evil. 

While he was running he ran into a tree because he couldn’t see where he was going while he was crying. When he hit the tree he got dizzy and then he woke up! What a surprise! He woke up and he was leaning against the tree his not evil son was climbing in. “look I am climbing a tree”. The man said “be careful hamster son if you find a ladder you need to run!” “yes ok man.” The hamster said back. There was no ladder. The hamster son was not evil! And thy went home and ate oatmeal together because the man remembered that his son didnt eat his oatmeal 3 years ago it was his mother in law when she came to visit. They shared oatmeal and then lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
